Super Nerd (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Super Nerd |jpname=理科系のおとこ |jptranslit=Rikakei no Otoko |jptrans=Science Man |image=VSSuper Nerd PE.png |size=200px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |altnames='Nerd' ( ) |intro=Generation I |games= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Male |members=Conway ( ) Miles ( ) |manga=''Whacked by Marowak!'' ( ) }} A Super Nerd (Japanese: のおとこ Science Man) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation I games. They are generally depicted as skinny young men with long hair and glasses, and are grown-up male s. In , they are accompanied by a remote-controlled robotic holding a Poké Ball. They generally use a combination of - and Pokémon, except those in the Cinnabar Gym, who specialize in s instead. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Super Nerds battled outside of Gyms will award three Poké Balls along with prize money upon being defeated. In Pokémon Stadium, they are referred to as Nerds and specialize in Pokémon knowing or . Appearance Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} INTL}} Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} }} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime In the main series Conway, a recurring character, seems to be based on the Super Nerd class. He first appeared in Tag! We're It!. Later, he appeared in the Pokémon Summer Academy arc from Camping It Up! through One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. He became 's official rival during the Lily of the Valley Conference in the episodes An Old Family Blend through Working on a Right Move!, where he lost to Ash. Unlike the Super Nerds featured in the games, he is not known to own any -, -, or Pokémon. However, he did train a during the Pokémon Summer Academy. ]] In Pokémon Origins Super Nerd Miguel appeared briefly in File 2: Cubone. He was shown hogging the Dome and Helix Fossils when was at Mt. Moon. Red battled him off-screen, after which he presumably gave Red one of his Fossils. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Miles (Japanese: アキヒト Akihito), known as William in Chuang Yi's translations, a minor recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures manga, belongs to the Super Nerd class. History Miles first appears in Whacked by Marowak! where he, disguised as , punches Erika and reveals himself before taking away Pika. He uses a coat of rubbery stocking to shield himself from the Pikachu's attacks, as well as , , and to escape from and confound the citizens of Celadon City. He is later defeated in Paras Sight by 's Pokémon coupled with the timely arrival of Misty, Brock, Erika, and Blaine, and Yellow gets Pika back from him. In As Gastly as Before, he is taken away by a and it is revealed (after saves him) that he was hired by Agatha of the Elite Four. Weeks later, in Take a Chance on Chansey, Miles wakes up at Cinnabar Gym, where Evan is taking care of him while Blaine is absent. He then tells Evan that he was the first to find Red frozen on Mt. Moon, and it was here that he found bits of Red's clothing that contained his scent to fool Pika. In Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, Miles and his Persian and Evan and his Haunter are seen having a quick battle with Evan emerging as the victor. They are revealed to be taking part in the next Pokémon League and because they do not have Gym Badges, they have to take part in the preliminary tournament. However, because of the attack caused by the Masked Man, the Pokémon League tournament was canceled and they never got a chance to compete. Miles and Evan also made a cameo appearance in Double Down Deoxys, visiting Blaine for a while. Pokémon was first seen attacking the townsfolk. Later, it used repeated s on Yellow. It was later seen in Take a Chance on Chansey, where it attempted to use on when he was frozen in Mt. Moon to free him, but to no avail. Marowak's known moves are and .}} attacked Yellow to prevent her from getting Pika. It assisted Marowak by using on its bone. Paras known moves are , , and .}} was the third Pokémon revealed in Miles's possession. It attacked Yellow to prevent her from getting Pika. Persian's was able to negate 's sense of hearing. Later in the , Persian battled 's at the Indigo Plateau and lost. Persian's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * Kōji Nishino from Game Freak stated that male s grow up to be Super Nerds in a July 2000 interview with the Japanese Nintendo Online Magazine about .開発スタッフインタビュー／パワーアップした『金・銀』 (translation by TCRF admin GlitterBerri) In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=理科男 |zh_cmn=理科男 理工科的男生 |da=Overnørd |fi=Supernörtti |fr=Intello |de=Tüftler ( ) Streber ( - ) |it=Cervellone |ko=이과계의 남자 Igwagye-ui Namja |pt_br=Super Nerd (manga) Supernerd (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |es=Cerebrito ( ) Científico ( ) Supernecio ( ) Súper Necio ( - ) |vi=Nhà khoa học }} References Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters de:Streber es:Cerebrito fr:Intello it:Cervellone ja:りかけいのおとこ zh:理科男